


The Doctor Dances, Again

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling TARDIS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The TARDIS won't stop playing music
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Doctor Dances, Again

“She won’t stop.” the Doctor complained, groaning and leaning his head against the wall of the TARDIS, who had been playing music nonstop for the past three hours.

“I’m sure she’s got a reason.” Jack said, caressing his hand along her control panel with a frown.

“I have a headache.” Rose stated, flopping down into the seat. “Can we find out what she wants and do it?”

The Doctor sighed. “She’s giving me nothing. Normally she at least hints at what she wants.”

“Well,” Rose said, “We might as well dance while she’s throwing her fit.” she stood up and offered out her hands to the two men, who stood up and took them, all joining into a circle. They fumbled with their hands before finally deciding on a configuration. The song was a slow waltz, so Rose took the center, and the Doctor and Jack took the outsides, all joining hands in the classic waltz way.

They made their way along the floor of the control room, narrowly avoiding tripping over the control panel.

Then Rose tripped over the seats, and they all went tumbling down on top of each other. Jack was above both of them, straddling their inner legs.

“I think I’m in love with you.” he blurted. “Both of you.”

“I’m in love with you too.” Rose admitted, face steadily turning red.

“And I’m also in love with both of you.”

The group all pulled themselves up, before falling into a hug, Jack pressing quick kisses to both their lips, and then Rose giving the Doctor a small peck.

The music stopped.


End file.
